


Let's Just Do It

by Silvergray1358



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dock Worker Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Then All Fluff and Love, Top Bucky Barnes, like two seconds of angst, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally give in to what they really want.Aka, the one where I wrote first-time smut, HEAVILY inspired by a real life Tayte Hanson and Jaxon Radoc porno vid because I really needed some 1940's happy Stucky smut in my life.





	Let's Just Do It

     “Are you sure, Steve?” Bucky whispered, barely a breath.

     “Absolutely, Buck,” Steve replied. His lips grazed Bucky’s as he spoke.

     “But what if I hurt you, or--”

     “You won’t Bucky.” Steve could see every detail of Bucky’s eyes as the two laid together. Bucky was draped across him, keeping his weight on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush the smaller blond. They were both completely nude, and Steve’s body felt focused on the way his cock slid against Bucky’s as he rocked his hips deliciously.

     They were both dripping precome after endlessly making out. The dock worker couldn’t help but try to rub his cock-head against Steve’s. A groan rumbled deep from his chest at the sight of precome stringing between their kissing slits.

     Steve’s prick was a gorgeous shade of dark pink, just like his sweet hole that Bucky had managed to tongue loose after he leisurely ate Steve out for half an hour. Steve’s genitals were a sharp, rosy contrast to his pale, slim waist and ribs. The creamy skin stretched tightly over the edges of his rib-cage and Bucky was so careful not to hurt Steve as he thrust his hips.

     The blond wove his long fingers into Bucky’s messy hair, pushing the hanging locks out of his face before pulling him down into a fierce kiss. His fingers massaged constantly through Bucky's hair that had come loose from it’s pomade earlier that night when they had first fallen into bed.

     Bucky slipped his right hand underneath Steve’s hips. He grabbed a strong hold on Steve’s wonderful ass and lifted him up a little higher in his lap. Steve reflexively wrapped his lean legs around Bucky’s thick waist tightly. The older man was now able to thrust his cock along Steve’s crack. The tip of his cock rubbed over Steve’s hole every time he rolled his hips and both men groaned loudly. Steve’s eyes were drawn on the way Bucky’s abs would flex while he undulated his hips. He immensely wanted to draw the way Bucky moved over him, as if a pencil could truly capture how graceful and sexy he was.

     “Promise me,” Bucky gasped. His gray eyes drilled into Steve’s. “Promise me you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you.”

     “I promise.”

     “Are you really sure?” Bucky asked, giving him one last out.

     Steve ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone, down along the line of his jaw and settled it into the cleft of his chin to better pull his mouth against his. He ran his tongue against Bucky's, desperate to let him feel every inch of him. When he pulled back, his eyes were half-lidded and focused solely on Bucky’s.

     “I want what all of those dames got to have. I want to feel you so deep inside me that I don’t know where I end and you begin, Buck. I want to feel it for days so I can pretend that I’m yours.”

     Bucky’s hips stuttered as he growled, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Steve and the blond felt his heart flutter. The man looking at him was his best friend, his only family now, and the only person that _saw_ him past the scrawny punk and said ‘well shit, I guess I’m following you, pal’. Steve wanted nothing more than for them to take the one step they’d been hesitant about as they slowly learned each other’s bodies.

     Everything felt great with Bucky, even the things he had never even dreamt of doing before. Steve had heard plenty of times the way Bucky would coolly and effortlessly rake in the ladies like it was as easy as breathing: a little of sweet talk, a little flirting… But when Bucky was with Steve, he endlessly doted on him.

     “God Stevie, you don’t even know. M’gonna treat ya better than any dame I’ve ever laid eyes on. I always wanted it to be you, baby. I’ll give ya all of me Stevie; I’ve always been yours,” he said between a handful of kisses peppered on Steve’s neck. He leaned over and quickly grabbed the slick out of the top drawer of the nightstand. He kissed Steve furiously as he slicked up two fingers and worked them diligently into Steve's relaxed hole.

     Steve really wanted to clench down on the delicious sensation of Bucky filling him up again, but he knew he’d have to stay relaxed to fit Bucky’s cock inside of him. The idea was a bit daunting, but he forgot about it when Bucky slipped down his body to suck Steve’s cock down to the root, wiggling a third finger inside at the same time. Steve always fell apart quickly when Bucky would suck him. Bucky may have been known around the block for his panty-dropping smile, but Steve was lucky enough to know exactly how amazing that mouth really was. Bucky bobbed his head along Steve’s length a couple of times as he pushed his fingers in little thrusts. Once he was almost all the way in Steve’s twitching hole, he ducked his head down until his lips reached the base and sucked hard. Steve could feel the way Bucky's throat swallowed methodically around the tip of his cock and felt himself suddenly shockingly close to the edge, especially with how completely opened he felt on three fingers.

     “Bucky, wait, wait!” he warned, trying to pull Bucky’s head off gently from his dick. He pulled off with a pop that made Steve’s prick twitch embarrassingly hard at the missed warmth.

     “What’s wrong?” Steve watched as concern flashed across Bucky’s handsome face, so he smiled reassuringly.

     “Nothing Buck, I just didn’t want to come until you’re inside of me,” he confessed as he unwound his fingers from Bucky’s hair gently.

     “Shit Steve, you’re going to kill me talking like that,” he said as a huge smirk played across his mouth. He kept his fingers inside Steve, massaging and scissoring the three fingers as he leaned back up to kiss his friend. He was still so fucking grateful that Steve wanted this with him. Bucky would have been happy with whatever Steve was willing to give him, but knowing that Steve wanted to give Bucky _everything_ was intoxicating.

     “Do you think you’re ready, baby?” Bucky could feel how easily three fingers were sliding in and out, no longer having to fight as hard against that tight ring of muscles. His own cock was so hard and swollen that he didn’t know how he wasn’t going to come immediately.

     “Yes, Buck, yes,” Steve replied. No hesitation. 

     “Okay,” he breathed out shakily. “Okay Steve, I think it’ll be easier to start for you if we do it like this,” he started as he pulled back.

     Bucky propped himself up on the pillows at the headboard, directing Steve to crawl onto his lap and he pulled him into a tight embrace. Steve tested rocking his hips in a slow roll at this angle and whimpered as their cocks rubbed together again. Bucky grabbed his hips though and pulled him up higher, pressing Steve as close as possible to himself. The artist gasped as his dick was trapped against Bucky’s sternum but he didn’t mind so much when the angle let Bucky reach down around his back and press his fingers firmly back into him. He began pumping two fingers before quickly adding the third into the tight ring as well. Steve wrapped his arms behind Bucky’s neck, helping to keep them pressed together, and tilted his head down to press his mouth firmly to Bucky’s. They kissed lazily for a couple of minutes, lips meeting in little presses when they weren’t too occupied just breathing each other’s air and swallowing any rogue gasps or moans.

     “Please, Buck. Please. I’m ready,” Steve whispered.

     Bucky grunted as he removed his hand, reaching over to scoop more petroleum jelly onto his hand. Steve watched with bated breath as Bucky slicked his own cock with a couple of flicks of his wrist, then as he grabbed Steve’s prick and slicked him up as well. The sensation felt amazing and he couldn’t help but moan wantonly.

     “Sshhh, baby, it’s okay. I’ve gotcha, Stevie. Go nice and slow for me, sweetheart. Yeah, just like that,” he instructed as Steve grabbed Bucky’s dick and lined it up to his hole. Steve could feel the blunt head nudging and he knew that this was probably going to hurt, but something about the nerves were more thrilling than scary. Bucky’s hands were large and reassuring on his hip bones, a grounding presence, and Steve didn’t hesitate a second longer.

     Bucky’s cock was so much larger than his fingers and as Steve slowly lowered his weight he thought for a moment that there was no way it was going to fit. However a burning sensation crept in and miraculously the tip of Bucky’s cock popped into his tight channel. His hands clutched Bucky’s shoulders like a lifeline as he shakily wiggled his way down further and further. Bucky slid his slippery hand between them and grabbed a hold of Steve’s red cock, making a circle with his thumb and forefinger and wrapping it tightly around Steve’s tip. His thumb rubbed directly on Steve’s frenulum teasingly, flicking up once to collect the precome beading. The pleasure was immediately shocking and Steve slipped down a little bit faster. When he felt his ass cheeks land down on Bucky’s thighs all he could think was _finally._

     The hot, burning sensation seemed to have dissipated after the initial stretch but what Steve felt more than anything was incredibly full. God, it felt so damn good though. Bucky on the other hand, looked like he was struggling. He was panting hard, sweat on his temples as his eyes darted across Steve’s body and his hands followed suit.

     “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Steve. You’re so fucking tight,” Bucky praised as he ran his hands up Steve’s sides, up his neck, and pulled his sweetheart down in for a filthy kiss. He let his grip slide down to Steve’s hips again, where he kept Steve pinned in place. “Christ, Steve, just gimme a sec or I’m going to blow my load embarrassingly quick,” he huffed out with a small chuckle. Steve laughed gently, painfully aware how the motion had his muscles clenching down on the length stretching him open. He placed his lips gently to Bucky's and they kissed slowly, soaking in the new closeness.

     When Bucky’s hands released their death grip on his hips and instead busied themselves by running over every inch of Steve’s skin he could reach, Steve took an experimental wiggle on the dick pressed inside of him.

     His eyes fluttered as he watched Bucky toss his head back and moan. A rush of pure adrenaline pulsed through him knowing that he was the one making Bucky feel this good.  

     He pulled up a bit before dropping himself back down again, a little bounce of a thing but it already felt way better than Bucky’s fingers had felt. His cock was so much deeper inside of him and nudged amazingly against that sweet bundle of nerves inside. Bucky hissed as his hips stuttered, body clearly needing more and Steve was happy to give it to him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck for support and started bouncing up and down with real determination, being careful not to let Bucky slip out of him completely before he pushed himself back down. The movement was a little foreign and it took a couple of tries before Steve got the motion down. Bucky didn’t seem to mind in the least though as his mouth ran endlessly.

     “Holy shit, baby doll, how the hell did I get so fucking lucky, huh? God, you feel so good wrapped around me Stevie, better than any cunt in all of Brooklyn. I would keep you like this all day if I could. Never seen anyone as beautiful as you sweetheart, fucking takes my breath away.”

     “Bucky!” Steve gasped, shocked. “You can’t say things like that.”

     “I’m just telling the God’s honest truth, Stevie. Does it feel good for you, sweetheart?”

     “Yes,” Steve confessed in a breathy voice. If he wasn’t already flushed down to his chest, Bucky’s words would have done it in an instant.

     After a few more minutes, Steve’s breathing was starting to get a little heavy from the exertion and Bucky could already feel the beginnings of his orgasm again, so he guided Steve to sit back down fully on his cock. Steve moaned loudly at the full sensation and rested his forehead against Bucky’s to catch his breath.

     Bucky moved his clean hand up to cup Steve’s face. His thumb stroked back and forth across the smooth skin of Steve’s cheek before slipping down to trace the shape of his wet lips. Steve immediately pulled the digit into his mouth, sucking on it because it was _Bucky_ and Steve wanted every inch of this man. Steve could feel the heavy twitch of Bucky’s cock inside of him and it made his own throb in sympathy.

     He watched intently as Bucky slipped his thumb from between his lips. He pulled it to his own mouth where his tongue darted out like he was desperate to get any taste of Steve that he could.

     Steve could definitely relate.

     Something must have snapped inside of Bucky though because he grabbed a hold of Steve’s thighs and lifted him so that he could flip Steve onto his back.

     Steve’s head landed at the foot of the bed and he let Bucky push his legs apart even further. This new angle was even better though as Bucky started moving on top of him. One of Bucky’s hands were holding Steve’s thigh open to give him more room while the other hand rested beside Steve’s head as he tried to get as deep as possible with every nudge of his cock inside him.

     Bucky’s hair flopped down across his face and he could feel the way his abs brushed against Steve’s leaking cock every now and then as it twitched up. He tried to keep his pace steady and more deep than fast, attempting to get Steve used to the new sensation. He tilted his angle up slightly and relished in the way Steve’s hole clenched tightly when he hit the blond’s prostate directly.

     Steve was a gorgeous sight beneath him. Laid out like this, Bucky had a clear view of his dick sliding in and out of Steve-- watching how the rim tried to cling to him as he pulled out and how easily it opened up for him to thrust back in. Steve was gripping his own prick tightly, fisting it rapidly as Bucky took him. His face was adorably flushed and scrunched up in concentration, huffing out little cries every time Bucky’s cock grazed his prostate.

     “Gimme a smile, baby,” Bucky asked reverently.

     Confusion flashed across Steve’s face for a moment as the words took a little longer to settle in his head, giving Bucky a quizzical look, but after a beat his face relaxed into a breathtaking smile that made Steve’s eyes seem to sparkle. He huffed out a tiny laugh between thrusts at Bucky’s silly, light-hearted request and Bucky’s heart swooped with a rush. The sight was earth-shatteringly beautiful to him and primal lust forced him down to crush his mouth to Steve’s as he practically bent him in half and fucked him into the bed.

     “Fuck, I love you Steve, I love you so much. Ain’t nobody as fucking amazing as you, baby doll,” he panted into Steve’s mouth.

     “I love you too Bucky,” Steve replied in awe. He wanted to tell Bucky exactly how much he loved him, how he was Steve’s entire world, but words were too difficult to form as Bucky kept his cock angled perfectly. His thrusts were incredibly deep like this and a constant assault on Steve’s prostate.

     “B-Bucky?”

     “Yeah, Stevie? I’m here baby.”

     “I’m really c-close,” Steve managed to pant out. “M’gonna come soon.”

     “Fuck yeah, Steve. Come on, baby, I wanna watch ya let go,” Bucky moaned. He manhandled Steve’s legs into wrapping high up on his waist as he tried his best to work his hips rhythmically. He pushed Steve’s hand away from his dick and grabbed it himself, establishing a fast pace that he knew Steve liked.

     “Oh God! Oh fuck, Bucky,” Steve cursed. He had been so close since he had sat on Bucky’s lap with an assful of cock stuffed into him, but this was over the top bliss. The mixed sensations of his prostate being rubbed, the incredibly opened and used feeling of Bucky sliding in and out of him, the wet fist stroking him just how he liked… it was like he could do nothing but surrender as Bucky dragged him under the waves faster and faster. The burning in his trembling thighs and gut reached a peak and Steve barely managed to squeak out Bucky’s name before his whole body convulsed. He could feel the way his own, warm come was dotting his chest and stomach as Bucky pumped him through it but barely registered it around the shocking sensation of coming on Bucky’s cock. It was like being flayed open and the other man was touching everything _good_ inside of him.

     Bucky hissed as Steve’s walls seized up almost painfully tight while he came. The contractions around his dick as Steve twitched through his orgasm had Bucky immediately at the edge.

     “Fuck Steve, I’m gonna come,” he gasped out. Steve could hear the panicked urgency in his fucked-out voice.

     “Inside me, Buck. Please,” Steve managed to rasp out through his shaky chest.

     Bucky’s hips stuttered weakly two more times before he groaned, overwhelmed. His body tried to curl in on itself at the force of his orgasm. With little, twitching thrusts he could feel how his come pumped into that already burning hot channel, making it so amazingly slippery. Steve’s hole was still fluttering sporadically, milking Bucky through the last waves.

     Steve let his legs slide down Bucky’s back a little bit as he wrapped them around his ass and thighs, trying to keep him from pulling out yet.

     “Please, just stay for a minute,” Steve begged.

     Words were still too difficult though, so Bucky just leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed Steve with sweet, slow licks inside his mouth, breaking for a heartbeat before pressing his mouth back again. As Bucky started to soften, Steve’s hole would quiver, trying to close up around the intrusion. Even though he was oversensitive, Bucky couldn’t stop a groan from leaving him every time. When it was finally too much, he gently slipped the last bit out but he refused to let Steve unwind his limbs from his yet. The two men just let their faces touch with tender caresses. Bucky was trying to listen to the sound of Steve’s breathing now that his blood wasn’t rushing in his ears. It was a little quick, but it didn’t have that worrisome wheeze which was a good sign.

     “I know what you’re doing, Buck. I’m fine, I swear,” Steve smiled. His face was glowing and fucked-out, peaceful in a way that was rare when Steve was awake. “I’m actually more than fine,” he said playfully.

     Bucky laughed as he flopped down next to Steve and curled his arms around him. Steve nuzzled in and went completely boneless in Bucky’s arms as exhaustion settled into his limbs. They were a hot mess and laying upside down in their completely rumpled bed, but neither of them made any hurry to move.

     Not yet at least. Maybe later.

**Author's Note:**

> But for real tho, go watch Tayte Hanson and Jaxon Radoc together because you can't tell me that's NOT Steve and Bucky.


End file.
